A typical fuel supply unit for a vehicle includes a plastic, non-conductive flange configured to be sealed to a wall of a fuel tank. The flange is interconnected with a suction unit. In fuel supply units with conductive components and conductive hoses, an electrical load must be discharged. Since conductive hoses are only conductive on the inside thereof, they need to be discharged from the inside.
Accordingly, there is a need provide a components of a fuel supply unit that are capable of discharging conductive hoses.